


Cane

by pipisafoat



Series: Jamieverse [12]
Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall visits every year on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cane

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings note: Past-tense death of a major character mentioned.

Marshall visits every year on the same day. It's not her birthday, or his birthday, or their wedding anniversary. It's not the anniversary of the day she died, her funeral, or anything so obvious to outsiders.

He takes his nephew with him, or his nephew takes him; it becomes harder to tell as time passes. The years have not been kind to him, without her, and the ground is slippery with rain most visits. Jamie takes the same day off work every year, tells his coworkers it's prepare for the party they're all invited to that evening, and uses the morning for the yearly hike.

"It's still beautiful up here," Marshall says, releasing his nephew's hand. Jamie smiles to himself and hangs back, letting the older man find his way to their sitting rock alone. "Just as beautiful as you always were, as you still are." His eyes close as he lowers himself to the rock, stretches his legs out, sets his cane beside him.

"Yeah, this is new," he says, eyes still shut, talking to a ghost only he can see. "Our boy finally talked me into it, just in time for you to see." He sighs. "Just between you and me, I don't know that I could have made it up here without it. Or without him. We did right, the three of us, we did something right with that kid.

"I have to move out of the house soon. There are too many days when I can't remember anything. Jamie's found me a good place where I still live alone, just have someone check in to make sure everything's okay. The same place Brandi is, actually. We'll be neighbors, sort of.

"God, I miss you, bug." He's quiet for a long moment, just listening, then he opens his eyes and pulls his legs under him slowly. "Ready, Jamie?"

His nephew nods and holds out an arm. It's more slippery going down than it was coming up, and Marshall is careful to place him directly uphill from Jamie, to test the ground before setting down cane or feet. They pause at the bottom before leaving, and Marshall smiles at a bird soaring overhead before turning to his companion.

"Happy birthday, Jayster. Thanks for indulging an old man yet again."


End file.
